dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-300)
** : He sometimes receives visions from the Speed Force when something is not right or see 15 mins into the future. ** : SpeedBat is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy he draws from the Speed Force. The Speed Force lightning's properties are seemingly identical to common electricity, as it reacts magnetically to metals. The heat from SpeedBat's lightning also creates a thermal expansion that allows SpeedBat's suit to be stored in his ring. He is also able to feel electromagnetic pulses in objects such as glass. *** : SpeedBat can project bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body. *** : Due to the electricity generated from his body, SpeedBat possesses some level of magnetic manipulation, which he uses to control his suit's armor. Every time SpeedBat releases his suit from his ring, the metal pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. He can also manipulate the metal pieces that form his mask and cause them to unravel, unmasking himself. *** : By interlocking his Speed Force energy currents with another speedster, SpeedBat is able to temporarily short circuit the other speedsters power. *** : SpeedBat is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. ** : By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, SpeedBat can eliminate the natural bottle-necking of information, that occurs due to the limits of human physiology. He is capable of keeping up with and clearly perceiving the movements of other speedsters while they are moving at super speed, even when he himself is not. *** : By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, SpeedBat has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. ** : SpeedBat can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. As he does that to a high enough degree he causes things to explode. He can vibrate fast enough to get out of ice. ** : *** : When SpeedBat vibrates at a certain frequency even while phasing, he can cause the ground beneath him to rupture and explode. *** : By accelerating his molecular frequency to a high enough degree, SpeedBat can make his body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through him. SpeedBat can vibrate so fast that he can become intangible through explosions. ** : SpeedBat can sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. ** : The Speed Force grants SpeedBat an empathetic connection to other conduits of the Speed Force, allowing him to sense their emotions. ** : SpeedBat realized that, his powers are also connected to the flow of time and that he can move it forward. While speeding up time, SpeedBat's lightning turns white. ** :He is capable of using his Speed to enter the Speed Force. ** : SpeedBat is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for SpeedBat to be two places at once. ** : SpeedBat can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies. | Abilities = : He was in peak condition before the accident gave him speed powers. * ** * * * * * * :Bruce does not rely on his speed to win fights. He was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat stronger foes using hand-to-hand combat. ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *SpeedBat Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = SpeedBat Disk | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}